The heart that might never love
by fairytaillover4ever
Summary: what if not just Erza, but Lucy too was a escaped slave from the tower of heaven? When they were trying to capture Lucy will she be caught and brought back to the hell that they call 'heaven' or will a fire dragon save her? And if he does, would she ever be able to find happiness? PLease read I will update don't worry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Fairytaillover4ever here!**

**I do not own fairy tail sadly, but if I did oh there would be tons of Nalu!**

**(Lucy's pov.)**

Cold, scared, and most of all tired. My feet numb from the freezing forest ground.

"Find her and bring her back! If you spot her, shoot! We're not going to let this slave free! Dead or alive, it doesn't matter!" I heard one of the commanders bark to his following soldiers.

'_Gotta find a place to hide, need shelter', _I kept thinking. I was too busy trying to get away I didn't see my surroundings and tripped and started falling down a steep hill.

I landed on my back with a 'oof'. My eyes half-lidded, I looked up to see the bare branches of trees and the pitch black night sky. Not even one star in sight.

I have never been able to see the sky because of all the pollution from the dreaded tower.

"All I ever wanted in my life was to see something besides blood, death, and sadness, something beautiful. But now, not even a single star will shine for me." I Sighed.

Exhaustion took over my whole body slowly. "Maybe me being dead would be the best for the world…" My eyes slowly closed.

"This is the end." I said in barely a whisper. I lied there letting the darkness consume me while I waited to be captured and killed.

**Fairytaillover4ever: hi everyone I'm sooo sorry for this chapter being really short but don't worry I will update this weekend thank you for reading and review it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairytaillover4ever here!**

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I think this one will be longer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairytail!**

**(Lucy's pov.)**

The next morning I woke up. Something was strange though, _why didn't they find me? Where am I ? And how in hell did I get here?_

I found myself lying down on a make-shift mattress made mostly by leaves.

Confused, I jumped straight up. Ok bad idea. All the pain in my body went straight to my legs and feet. I screeched and cursed A LOT because of the pain. I tried to walk, at first it was like I was walking on needles. But the pain slowly began to fade away and wasn't so bad.

I started to look at my surroundings. The place looked like an old, abandoned house. The walls were an faded gray, the cool wooden floors creaked with each step I took, there was only one window with tattered curtains blowing out of the broken glass window.

"Finally! Your awake." A deep, husky voice rumbled.

I turned my whole body around to find a young boy about my age (seventeen). He had tan skin that made his muscles look magnificent, short spiky pink hair. He was wearing black genie like pants no shirt making his abs totally visible and delicious looking. To top off his appearance, a long white scarf hung lazily around his neck.

"W-W-Who a-are you?" was all I could say.

The pinkette chuckled lightly. "I am Natsu Dragneel son of the great fire dragon igneel, and I'm the one who saved your life!" He exclaimed."Now, since I told you who I am who are you?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow at me curiously.

I took a deep breath and answered "My name is Lucy Heartphillia, and I am an escaped slave from the Tower of Heaven." I said bravely.

**Fairytaillover4ever: I know I promised it would be long but I wanted a cliffhanger please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! Fairytaillover4ever here! I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I know a lot of people have probley gave up on this story but the people who hung on THANK YOU!**

**Now for the disclaimers :I fairytaillover4ever do not own fairy tail and never will sadly.**

**Anywho ENJOY!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously **_

_"W-W-Who a-are you?" was all I could say._

_The pinkette chuckled lightly. "I am Natsu Dragneel son of the great fire dragon igneel, and I'm the one who saved your life!" He exclaimed."Now, since I told you who I am who are you?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow at me curiously._

_I took a deep breath and answered "My name is Lucy Heartphillia, and I am an escaped slave from the Tower of Heaven." I said bravely._

**(normal pov.)**

_it's about noon~_

We didn't really talk much, Natsu and I ate some food he hunted down earlier. "So Lucy tell me why were you being chased when I found you?" Natsu said breaking the silence.

"…"

"Lucy?"

"….."

"Uhh Lucy?"

"….."

"LUCY!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Lucy snapped then she realized she just yelled at someone who is better than her and at the tower that was a big no no. She braced herself to be hit or beaten but the impact never came. The blond raised her head to see the pink-haired teen just looking at her with a pouty face.

"Y-You're not g-going to h-hit me?" Lucy stammered.

"Hit you?" Natsu's pouty face was turned to a puzzled one "Why would I hit you?"

"Because your better than me and compared to you I'm just trash." Lucy said.

Natsu was shocked who in the right mind would call or make this beautiful girl sitting right next to him feel like she's trash. "Who told you that you were trash?"

"Every time I did something bad they would beat me and just call me trash the whole time. At first I didn't listen to them but the more I got hurt and called it I just gave up." Lucy said.

Natsu was flabbergasted "Those people don't know what there talking about you worth much more than what you've been through. You are beautiful and nothing close to trash."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be shocked. Nobody every told her that she was worth something let alone beautiful. Even before she got captured and turned into a slave, her father was never there for her and would just beat her. And when they came for her father so he could be a slave, he pleaded for his life a traded me for him.

"You saved my life so that means I will always be forever in your debt. That means even costing my life for yours." Lucy said while bowing.

Just then Lucy felt herself being picked up by two strong arms she was then turned around and was met by two onyx eyes." Look at me Lucy you are a human just like me will treat you just like I would treat any other person you might have been Lucy Heartphillia the slave before, but when your with me you are Lucy Heartphillia the warrior princess who was strong enough to escape from that hell hole." Natsu then gave her a giant goofy grin.

Tears started to weal up in her eyes.

"Eh? Why are you crying? Don't cry please! I can't bear to see a beautiful girl like you cry!"

"Thank you Thank you so much Natsu…" was all Lucy could say. Natsu then pushed her into his chest and hugged her close, he nudged his head in-between her shoulder and tried to shush her. Lucy felt how warm Natsu was and started getting drowsy. "Thank you… thank you…" before Natsu knew it she was asleep. He put her down on the make-shift bed and walked across the room.

He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and walked back over to the sleeping girls body. Nastu caressed her cheek and whispered "I won't be back long…" and placed the note by the bed side. He then walked out to tell _him_ the good news about Lucy.

_**To be continued…. For now**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Soo what everyone think? This was alittle bit longer yay! But I am in a rush more to come!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!(BAD OR GOOD) I WANNA MAKE IT PAST 20 AT LEAST **_

_**BYBYE FOR NOW!**_

_**Oh if anyone wants to also message me that's fine ^u^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Welcome to chapter 4 of my story!**

**I've gotten great reviews and thought I should answer some of yall**

**Cupcakegirl633:Thank you so much and I will try to update faster! Keep reading**

**Stormfoeat:Thank you I'm glad you find it to your interest!**

**Serena Heartfilia and darkblossom829 (since you both had the same question):I guess you will see right now**

**And lollipop:sorry I don't update very quick I have many things I do but I will try harder!**

**~phew~ I think that's most of them now on with the show or book or umm YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

_Previously,_

_He scribbled something down on a piece of paper and walked back over to the sleeping girls body. Nastu caressed her cheek and whispered "I won't be back long…" and placed the note by the bed side. He then walked out to tell __him__ the good news about Lucy_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**__._

_(Lucy's pov.)_

_ "Natsu? NATSU WHERE ARE YOU!? You said you will never leave and will always protect me?!" I cried out not seeming to find the pink haired teen._

"_OHhoho my dear Lucy its been so long" I look to my right to find the commander of the tower of heaven. He had a smirk on his face and a whip in his hand._

_ "How did you find me?" I questioned my gaze never leaving his. He shrugged "oh a little birdy told me." Just then Natsu came out from behind him._

"_NATSU you came for me help! Wait why are you over by him?". Natsu walked over to me and sighed "isn't it obvious! I tricked you and you fell right into my trap all I had to do was say a few thing to earn your trust and BAM I was in!"_

_I was terrified but also hurt from his words. "B-But you said I was beautiful and you would always protect me." Tears threatening to fall from my sad brown eyes._

_Suddenly Natsu bursted out laughing "Why in hells name would I call you beautiful? Your just useless trash! Garbage! Nobody loves you and ever will!"_

_ I was shocked, I thought I could trust him but I was wrong I started to kick and scream foul words. One of my kicks finally hit Natsu in the knee._

_ He got up "oh you're going to pay for that." He snarled. The commander handed Natsu the whip and he held it up high and swung straight down._

I screeched and bolted right up from the makeshift bed I was laying on. I looked around to find myself still in the rotting old house Thank god it was just a dream….

"N-N-Natsu" I called in barley a whisper. No reply.

I Looked around again and my eyes fell onto a little piece of paper with something written on it.

_**Dear Lucy or was it luigi? Nevermind**_

_**I will be out for a couple of hours stay here if you get hungry there's food in the kitchen JUST DON'T EAT ALL OF IT!**_

_**Love, Natsu**_

_** "**_HOW IN THE HELL SOES HE GET LUCY AND LUIGI MIXED UP?" I yelled. But I wonder where did he go…..

**Meanwhile back wherever Natsu is.**

(Natsu's pov.)

"FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" I screamed as my fist went straight into a tree. I was so happy I finally did it right "Did you see that igneel I did it I did it!"

My foster father Igneel looked over nodding and smiling "Yes you did it my son."

I flashed him a toothy grin and noticed the sun setting. "oh shit I have to leave Igneel!" The fire dragon gave me a confused look. "why is there something wrong?"

"No no its just umm I forgot I had umm to feed my cat YEAH my cat!" I exclaimed. He tilted his scaly head to the side puzzled "since when do you have a cat?"

"Ummmmm" I tried to think "Since yesterday I found a lost kitten and have been sheltering it. His name is Happy!" (A/N sorry but I just had to put him in this)

"Who names a cat hap-" "sorry Igneel gotta run!" I said cutting him off.

Igneel watched as I left and whispered to himself " God I raised an idiot who is also bad at lying."

_**To be continued**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**_

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND I SHALL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BUT FOR ME TO UPDATE YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING**_

_**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**_

_**DO IT NOW!**_


End file.
